someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Slash Brothers
Slash Bros.. It all started in 2008, when the next Smash Bros. Game was set for release. I participated in a special Melee tournament the day before the release. Needless to say, I was pumped for the release of the next installment. I was at the store on launch.This game was going to be the best part of my year game wise. My friends and I went home for a sleepover, and we played it all night.This was awesome. The tripping was annoying, but we managed. Over the course of the next year, we continued to play together.We perfected techniques and tricks, some of us went to tournaments and won! We played it every night together, improving all of our skills and becoming true tournament players. We continued this routine until summer 2011. At that point I had to move. I never wanted to do the move. There are no Smash Tournaments anywhere near here. I hated this house and everything about it. It had an odd feel to it. Nothing about it was right to me, but my dad got it for a good deal, so I had to. After all, I'm not old enough to live alone. My new school was great.There are no Smash Bros. fans who go here. Over time, my friends from my old town became busy with other things. I have nobody I can smash with. I made friends, but they just didn't get into smash like my old friends. The house was beginning to scare me. Every other night I had a dream in which a figure in a dark cloak came out with a scythe and cut my head off. I woke up screaming alot. Each time the dream was more bloody and painful. I became paranoid that the figure was watching me. I was afraid to go downstairs without our dog by my side. I kept my lamp on at all times, fearing the dark creature was hiding in the shadows. One night, I was home alone. I wanted to get my mind off of this terrible feeling. I decided to go on and play Brawl again. I started with level 9 CPU players, which were easily crushed. I started to notice odd things. Strange glitchlike behaviors. They would attack thin air and then disappear. Then would respawn. As time progressed, i began to get bored with the level 9 CPU. I decided to turn on all items and mess with the enemy strength. I checked the enemy settings and there was an odd one called "lunatic". I set it and began a match on the Final Destination. The characters fought like mad, but none of them were attacking me. It seemed there was an invisible force attacking. The characters would suddenly shoot off the screen and die. I exited to the character select and decided to quit. When I got to the character selection, the game suddenly flashed white. The CPU characters were changed to Link, Samus, and Ganondorf, and Lucas for me. The only thing was that they were in their dark colors. The game then went to stage select and choose Final Destination.The stage was so interesting. It had swirling red skulls on a pure black background.The stage was covered in skulls. The enemies were all over me. They almost never took any damage. They knew exactly what I was about to do and countered it. I also noticed that there were Pokeballs spawning over the stage. The CPU never picked them up, so i decided to try. I grabbed one and threw, not aiming at all. It hit the Dark Link in the face and opened to reveal a Chikorita. Before it had time to do anything, a dark hole opened behind it. Long black sleeves with creepy gray hands reached out from the portal.The hands grabbed Chikorita. With one violent movement, the arms smashed Chikorita into the ground. The Chikorita, now knocked out, was then dragged by the arms into the portal. I was terrified when I saw that. I was scared to continue, but maybe if i could beat it, it would leave me alone. I began to fight with all of my skills, but the enemies wouldn't stop. I used every technique I knew with Lucas, and finally got a hit on Samus. It didn't even try to recover, it just fell. When Samus fell, the others jumped down to their deaths as well. The battle didn't end at that point however. An assist trophy fell from the air and opened to reveal a little girl with brown hair. She was in a ripped up blue skirt, and she was crying. The portal opened again, but this time the demented creature in the cloak walked out. I couldn't see the head for the cloak, but I knew it was tall, skinny, and had grey hands with long fingers.It reached out as the girl attempted to walk away backwards. The fingers extended until they touched her. They went in and ripped out a blue orb I amagine to be her soul. The creature placed the orb inside its cloak and threw the girl's unmoving body off of the scrceen. It then pointed at me direcy. I then attacked the creature with all of might. A pair of tentacles came from the monster's sides and grabbed Lucas. Then it bagan to smash him against the ground. Every bone in Lucas' body was broken. The creature was about to drag Lucas into the void when I paused and went to the character selectionn screen. I selected Falco, hoping to use some cheap techniques. I noticed he was crying and scared looking. We proceeded into the match on Final Destination. The stage was the same as before. The figure was floating in the background, this time the monster had large black wings. My character spawned, as did a dark colored Toon Link, Captain Falcon, and Meta Knight. The second the game said "Go", all of the characters fell over screaming. The creature reached from the background and grabbed them. It then pulled them back as a portal formed above it. It threw them up into the portal and laughed. It then proceeded to reach over the stage at me. I grabbed the WII and ripped it out of the wall, scared for my life. I don't know what I did that night, but I must have done something right. The creature hasn't appeared before me since, and the mood in the house seems more relaxed. Since then, I feel as though a burden has been lifted from my shoulders.My life is so much better now. I took a chance and tried Brawl again.Nothing strange happened. I am into the Smash community more, communicating with other players by forums.I hope I never have to suffer through that again. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Super Mario Category:Video Games Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Video Game